


Sirius's Letter

by Fishy_Taylor



Series: Virgil's Hogwarts Experience [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishy_Taylor/pseuds/Fishy_Taylor
Summary: Sirius's worst nightmare comes true the morning after his sorting.





	Sirius's Letter

Waking up in his bed in the Hufflepuff dorm for the first time was... strange. Virgil woke up as the sun was rising. The beam of pale yellow light shined through the window of the dorm, and Virgil was happy he had shut his curtains the night before. Otherwise, the light would have been shining in his eyes as he awoke. Virgil sat up, opened his bed curtains, and looked around the room. His dorm mates were in the process of waking up too. 

Virgil had managed to talk to his dorm mates last night before they went to sleep. He had four dorm mates: Justin Finch-Fletchley, Cedric Diggory, Ernie MacMillan, and Zacharias Smith. They were very nice, from what Virgil had gathered, and Virgil couldn't wait to get to know them better.

Cedric was sitting up too and rubbing his eyes, Justin was rolling over and trying to roll himself onto the floor, Zacharias was staring at the ceiling, and Ernie had his pillow over his head. Virgil practically slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom attached to the dorm. 

Getting into the Hufflepuff uniform was not as strange as waking up in his new bed. The Hufflepuff crest on his robes and yellow and black striped tie around his neck seem to perfectly fit Virgil. He combed his hair into a less-messy pile of floof on his head. He brushed his teeth then, finally satisfied with his appearance, walked back into the dorm. He gathered his bag up and walked out while his dorm mates were getting dressed.

Virgil entered the common room to see his brother talking to his friends. Patton noticed Virgil and ran over to him. "You got in Hufflepuff!! Welcome, baby brother!" Patton squeezed his brother in a hug. 

"Hi, Patton." Virgil said meekly. 

"You sent dad a letter last night, right?" Virgil nodded. He wrote it after he had settled into his dorm. 

Patton smiled, "Good! You'll get a letter from him at breakfast." Virgil nodded again.

"Need me to show you the way to the Great Hall?" Virgil smiled and nodded in relief. 

Patton smiled, "That's alright. It took me two weeks to figure my way around the castle. Come on." Patton waved his friends on before leading Virgil out of the common room. Patton led Virgil to the Great Hall, telling him all of the information he needed to know for getting there. Virgil made sure to take a mental note of certain "landmarks".

"And BOOM! You're at the Great Hall!" Patton smiled widely at Virgil. 

Virgil smiled back, "Thank you, Patton." 

Patton pat his shoulder. "It was no problem, Virge! Enjoy your breakfast!" Patton walked off to join his friends at the Hufflepuff table. Virgil waved to Luna at the Ravenclaw table, the twins at the Slytherin table, and Sirius at the Gryffindor table. He looked nervous. Virgil would have to talk to him on the way to class today.

Virgil sat down next to Cedric and began eating when the mail came in. Hundreds of owls and other carrier birds entered the room from holes in the walls. One swooped down to Virgil and presented him a letter with his father's script. He took it and gave the owl a sausage. He was about to read his letter when he saw Sirius at his table. There were two birds in front of him: an intimidating hawk and a small grey owl. Sirius was reading the letter from the hawk with teary eyes. He then dropped the letter and ran from the hall.

"Sirius!" Virgil heard the twins yell. He and the twins ran from the room after their friend. 

Luna took her time though. She went to the tables and gathered her friends things. The Slytherins glared at her as she grabbed the twins bags. Virgil's Gryffindor brother handed over Sirius's bags and two letters. Virgil had taken his bag with him. Luna skipped out of the hall after him. She knew the conversation wouldn't start until she was there, so she didn't want to rush and forget anything.

She found them in an abandoned classroom. Sitting on the ground, shaking and covering his face. The twins sat on either side of him, grounding him. Virgil was in front of him, guiding him in breathing. "It's okay, Sirius. Just breathe in for 4 seconds, hold for 7 seconds, and breathe out for 8 seconds."

The four sat quietly until Sirius stopped shaking. "T-Thank you. Y-You didn't have t-to do this."

"Nonsense. We wouldn't leave you with all the Wrackspurts." Luna said in her airy voice.

Sirius, even though he had no clue what Wrackspurts were, smiled and laughed lightly. "Thank you, Luna. Hate to be left alone with the Wrackspurts."

Luna smiled and handed the twins and Sirius their bags. She then handed Sirius the letters causing him to frown. 

Sirius opened the first letter and began to read it allowed:

Boy,

You have brought shame and dishonor on the Black family by being sorted into Gryffindor. No one in the Black family has ever been a Gryffindor. Your sorting disgusts me. You're no son of mine. I talked to the goblins at Gringotts, and you are no longer my son and heir. You are Sirius No-Name. You are no longer apart of this family, and you will not be allowed back into the wards. The only vault you have to your name is your old trust vault; you can no longer access the Black accounts. I hope to never see you again.

Lord Black

"Oh Sirius-" Fred started.

"-we're sorry, mate. We know-" George continued.

"-how it feels. We're waiting-"

"-for a letter like that ourselves."

"Our family is very-"

"-anti-Slytherin."

Sirius nodded and hugged them. "Thank you. I hope the other letter is good news." He broke the seal and began to read.

Sirius,

I heard mother and father talking about your disownment. I'm so sorry. I got the house elves to put your things into your vault before mother and father destroyed them. They let go your personal house elf; it was a rather upsetting event. When I become Lord Black, I promise that I'll reinstate you into the family as Lord. You're my big brother, and you deserve it more than me. Again, you're my brother and I love you.

Reggie

Sirius sniffled as tears streamed down his face. His bother loved him. After all this, his brother loved him.

"Sirius," Virgil said, gaining the boys attention, "I'm going to write to my dad. I'll see if he will let you stay with us for as long as you need to."

Luna nodded. "As will I. I'm sure father would love to have some company, even with all the Wrackspurts in your head."

Sirius smiled. "You all are the best." 

The friends all smiled at each other before they heard the bustle of students.

"I'll write my letter during History of Magic. My brothers told me that it's not a very good class, so I'll have time to write it. I'll send it off to my dad during lunch." Virgil stated. Luna agreed.

The friends split off for classes. George, Sirius, and Fred went towards the green houses for Herbology. Virgil and Luna went in the direction of the History of Magic room. The five were all smiling as the went.


End file.
